rijksmonumentenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rijksmonumentnummer 508461
Inleiding Op het noordoostelijk compartiment van de Rijkswerf Willemsoord gelegen hoofdgebouw van het Koninklijk Instituut voor de Marine. Het in 1869-1870 gebouwde omvangrijke INSTITUUT werd waarschijnlijk ontworpen door architect Van Oudshoorn. De bouwstijl is eclectisch met veel neo-renaissance elementen. Opdrachtgever was de toenmalige Minister van Marine L.G. Brocx. In de bestekken werd de functie van het gebouw omschreven als "huisvesting en opvoeding van adelborsten voor de Koninklijke Zeemagt te Willemsoord". Op 26 februari 1869 werd de fundering (paalfundering en trasraam) van het gebouw aanbesteed aan aannemer M. Deutekom te Amsterdam voor f.47.747,=. Op 11 juni 1869 werd het optrekken en afwerken van het gebouwd aanbesteed aan aannemer P. van Limburgh te Rotterdam voor f.193.000,=. N.B. De hoofdingang had oorspronkelijk geen hardstenen bordes en trap; deze zijn in de 20ste eeuw toegevoegd. Uit de 20ste eeuw dateert ook de uitbouw van de kantinezaal aan de achterzijde (noordwest) van het gebouw. Daarbij werd het materiaal uit de oorspronkelijke gevel (stenen, vensters en deur) hergebruikt in de nieuwe gevel. De dakbedekking van het hele gebouw bestond oorspronkelijk uit leien. Bij een renovatie heeft men de leien van verschillende dakschilden, die vanaf de grond niet goed zichtbaar zijn (de dakschilden aan de zijden van de twee binnenplaatsen), vervangen door bruin geglazuurde Hollandse pannen. De aanbouwen aan op de binnenplaatsen en de aanbouwen aan de linkerzijgevel (zuidwest) vallen niet onder de bescherming. Omschrijving Op vrijwel rechthoekig grondplan gebouwd instituut rond twee binnenplaatsen. Het gebouw is twee bouwlagen hoog en wordt afgesloten door zadeldaken, oorspronkelijk gedekt met leien. De noklijn van de voor- en achtergevel loopt evenwijdig aan de weg (Het Nieuwe Diep), de noklijn van de korte gevels staat er loodrecht op. De noklijn wordt doorsneden door verschillende achthoekige bakstenen schoorstenen. In de zadeldaken zijn verschillende dakkapellen met een rond venster aangebracht. Deze hebben een zinken dak met wolfseind en nokpiron. Van de vier hoektorens hebben de twee aan de voorzijde (zuidoost-zijde) een schilddak met leien en noklijn loodrecht op Het Nieuwe Diep. De twee torens aan de achterzijde (noordwest-zijde) hebben een afgeknot schilddak met leien en noklijn evenwijdig aan Het Nieuwe Diep. Op de nok van de torendaken zijn zinken hekwerken (crêtes) aangebracht. In de schilddaken zijn verschillende houten dakkapellen onder ingestoken zadeldak aangebracht. Deze dakkapellen hebben een getoogd stolpraam en een gevel bestaande uit twee zuilen met fantasiekapiteel, fronton en nokpiron. De daken van de dakkapellen zijn bekleed met zink. De oorspronkelijke kapconstructie van de zadel- en schilddaken is nog intact. Het gebouw is opgetrokken in rode baksteen boven een hardstenen plint. Op verschillende plaatsen in het muurwerk zijn smeedijzeren sierankers zichtbaar. Detailleringen zoals boogstenen, aanzet- en sluitstenen, lekdorpels, afdekplaten, topgevelversieringen, traptreden en bordes zijn uitgevoerd in hardsteen. Detailleringen zoals speklagen, strekken, borstweringen, kraagstenen en boogfriezen zijn uitgevoerd in gele baksteen. De vensterassen bevatten, tenzij anders vermeld, op de begane grond een houten rondboogvenster met zesruits draairaam en tweeruits bovenlicht, op de eerste verdieping een getoogd venster met zesruits draairaam en tweeruits bovenlicht. In het middenrisaliet en in de hoektorens is de gootlijst opgetrokken tot een borstwering. De voorgevel (zuidoost) bestaat uit vijf geveldelen: twee hoektorens, een middenrisaliet en twee terugliggende geveldelen. Middenrisaliet en hoektorens hebben hoeklisenen, een fries op kraagstenen en een in twee tinten baksteen uitgevoerde decoratieve borstwering annex gootlijst. Het middenrisaliet is vijf vensterassen breed, waarvan de drie middelste vensterassen extra risaleren. Deze drie vensterassen zijn gekoppeld door een rijk gedecoreerde topgevel onder ingestoken zadeldak. De centrale ingang bestaat uit een dubbele gedecoreerde paneeldeur met rondboog bovenlicht, waarin een lantaarn is aangebracht. De ingang is bereikbaar via een bordes met vijf traptreden. Links van het bordes, in de hardstenen plint, is een gedenkreliëf aangebracht met de tekst "Aangevangen den eersten Maart 1869. Voltooid den eersten Mei 1870." Aan weerszijden van de ingang bevindt zich een rondboogvenster. Op de eerste verdieping bevatten de drie middelste vensterassen een getoogd twaalfruits venster. De topgevel heeft een rondboogfries met zeven kleine rondboogvensters, schouderstukken, gedecoreerde afdekplaten en top. Op de nok staat een windwijzer met een scheepje. In de topgevel zijn bovendien decoraties aangebracht zoals een anker, kroon, het opschrift "ANNO 1869" en een klok. De twee resterende vensterassen van het middenrisaliet hebben, net als de terugliggende geveldelen aan weerszijden van het middenrisaliet, op de begane grond rondboogvensters en op de eerste verdieping getoogde vensters. De breedte van de terugliggende geveldelen is vijf vensterassen. De hoektorens zijn twee vensterassen breed en bevatten gekoppelde vensters: rondboogvensters op de begane grond, getoogde vensters op de eerste verdieping. De rechterzijgevel (noordoost) heeft een breedte van twaalf vensterassen, verdeeld over twee hoektorens met een breedte van elk drie vensterassen en een daartussen gelegen geveldeel van zes vensterassen breed. Op de begane grond bevatten de vensterassen een rondboogvenster, op de eerste verdieping een getoogd venster. Eén rondboogvenster op de begane grond is vervangen door een dubbele paneeldeur met glas. De linkerzijgevel (zuidwest) heeft oorspronkelijk een zelfde opbouw als de rechterzijgevel. Door een aanbouw van één bouwlaag over de gehele breedte van de gevel, wordt deze gevel van de plint tot aan de rondboogvormige bovenlichten van de begane grond aan het oog onttrokken. Op de eerste verdieping zijn de getoogde vensters nog intact. De achtergevel (noordwest) heeft een breedte van drie geveldelen: twee hoektorens met een breedte vijf vensterassen en een terugliggend middendeel van dertien vensterassen. De hoektorens hebben op de begane grond een ingang op de centrale as. Het terugliggende middendeel van de achtergevel heeft een vooruitspringende begane grond verdieping met op de centrale as een rondboogvormige ingang, bestaande uit een rechthoekige dubbele paneeldeur met zij- en bovenlichten. De eerste verdieping heeft op de centrale as een kleine tuitgevel met rondboogfries en gekoppeld toogvenster. Aan weerszijden hiervan bevinden zich twee paar gekoppelde getoogde vensters. Onder de binnenplaatsen bevinden zich twee grote waterkelders. Het interieur is nog gedeeltelijk intact en bevat onder andere een rijk gedecoreerde centrale hal met gestucte wanden, gestuct cassetteplafond en gestucte deurarchitraven met pilasters. Twee trappenhuizen met rijk gedecoreerde trapleuningen en balusters zijn nog intact. De lange gang op de eerste verdieping (genaamd Kampanje) en verschillende zalen en kamers hebben nog originele elementen, zoals pilasters, scheibogen, lambrizeringen en stuc plafonds. Op de zolder van het instituut onder de kapconstructie bevinden zich nog enkele originele cachots. Waardering Het hoofdgebouw van het Koninklijk Instituut voor de Marine is van algemeen belang als historisch functioneel onderdeel van het complex Rijkswerf Willemsoord. Daarnaast is het pand van belang uit cultuur- en architectuurhistorisch oogpunt als gaaf bewaard gebleven voorbeeld van overheidsarchitectuur uit de tweede helft van de 19de eeuw in eclectische bouwtrant. Tevens heeft het gebouw ensemblewaarde met de twee belendende panden aan Het Nieuwe Diep, namelijk het directiegebouw of commandementsgebouw (ten noorden) en het lesgebouw voor de adelborsten (ten zuiden). Category:Rijksmonument